Regina Fire
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 2585 13th Avenue Built 1986 :Pumper 1A (121) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/500/40A/CAFS) :Pumper 1B (117) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1750/500/45F) (SN#SE 3638) :Water Rescue 1 (508) - Ford E-350 mini bus Fire Station 2 - 1770 9th Avenue North Built 2001 :Rescue Pumper 2A (120) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/500/40A/CAFS) :54 Assistant Chief - 2008 Ford Expedition :Wildland 2 (507) - 2000 GMC / Warner / Lafrance (125/200/20A) :Tri-Service Command Post - 1984? Bus (Ex-Regina City Transit) :Regina Fire Department Command Post - 1984 bus (Ex-Regina City Transit) Fire Station 3 - 2640 31st Avenue Built 1991 :Aerial 3 (207) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer Viper (1500/500/40A/CAFS/75' rear-mount) (SN#13305) :Wildland 3 '(50?) - 2000 GMC / Warner/Lafrance (125/200/20A) :'Support Trailer '(???) - 2008? Trailer Fire Station 4 - 3855 Dewdney Avenue ''Built 2010 :'''Rescue Pumper 4A (119) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/500/40A/CAFS) (SN#3201) :Rescue Pumper 4B (115) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/400/40F/CAFS) (SO#127933) (SN#SE 3267) :Spare Pumper (105) - 1994 Pierce Lance / 1992 Superior (1250/500) (SN#E7283-02) (SN#SE 1225) (Rebuilt after chassis destroyed under SN#SE 1352) Fire Station 5 - 2700 East Arens Road Built 2001 :Pumper 5A (122) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/500/40A/CAFS) :Tech Rescue 5 (307) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 EXT (-/-/125F) (SN#43719) Fire Station 6 - 303 Rink Avenue Built 1979 :Pumper 6A (118) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/500/45A/CAFS) (SO#130907) (SN#SE 3639) :Aerial 6 (205) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer Viper (1500/500/40A/CAFS/75' rear-mount) :Hazmat 6 (306) - 2013 Rosenbauer RBM Commander (-/-/125F) (SN#43655) Fire Station 7 - 132 Victoria Avenue Built 1984 :Rescue Pumper 7A (116) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/500/40F/CAFS) (SO#127932) (SN#SE 3266) :Aerial 7 (206) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer (1500/500/40A/CAFS/75' rear-mount) :Tanker 7 (504) - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry (420/2500) (SN#M6939) Spare Apparatus :(109) - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500/10A/25B/CAFS) (SN#122620) (SN#SE 2053) :(102) - 1999 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500/10A/25B) (SN#19697) (SN#SE 1992) Assignment Unknown :2019 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 pumper (1500/500/40F) (SN#14675) :2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 pumper (1500/500/40F) (SN#14414) :2017 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 pumper (1500/500/40F) (SN#14213) :(403) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander R6008 quint (1250/250/15F/102' Raptor) (SN#83589) Retired Apparatus :(103) - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500/10A/25B/CAFS) (SN#122619) (SN#SE 2052) :(402) - 1996 E-One Hurricane TC / Superior platform (1250/160/16F/95') (SO#15654) (SN#SE 1762) :(302) - 1995 Spartan Diamond / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1426) :(106) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1224) :1989 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#E5040) (SN#SE 922) :(509) - 1987 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 750) :1986 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1985 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 614) :1984 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T84-121) :1982 International S / 1997 General tanker (port./2500) :1980 International CO1950B / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 275) :1980 International CO1950B / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 274) (Sold to Indian Head Fire and Rescue (Saskatchewan)) :1979 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 218) :1979 Spartan / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1979 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 219) (Sold to Regina Beach Fire Department) :1976 Thibault pumper (1250/500/30F) (SN#T75-183) (Ex-Edmonton Fire Rescue Services) (Sold to Lumsden Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :(111) - 1976 Hendrickson 1871-S / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 95) :1976 Hendrickson 1871-S / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 94) (Sold to Lumsden Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :1973 Ford / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#73021) :1973 Ford C / Thibault heavy rescue :1969 Ford C-650 / Thibault pumper :1969 Thibault platform (-/-/80' Highway Industries snorkel) :(101) - 1968 Mack CF608F pumper (1050/500) (SN#1030) (Sold to Carry The Kettle First Nation Fire Department) :1965 Mack C125 pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#1054) (Sold to Grand Coulee Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :1964 Ford F / King pumper (625/500) (SN#64008) :1964 International VCO206 / King aerial (-/-/75') (SN#63101) :1962 International / Lafrance pumper (840/?) (SN#B62-7500) :1962 Lafrance 9-100-AKO aerial (-/-/100') (SN#N62-7600) :1961 International / Lafrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B61-4200) (Sold to Lumsden Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :1959 International / King pumper (SN#5829) :1956 International R1856 / King pumper (SN#5616) :1956 International R1856 / King aerial (SN#5617) :1950 Ford / Bickle aerial :1946 GMC hose wagon (Sold to Regina Beach Fire Department) External Links *Regina Fire Department Station Map Category:Saskatchewan Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus